Uncoordinated - FAKE
by badly-knitted
Summary: Drake is finding his new partner more than a little confusing, while JJ has his own reasons for being perplexed. Written for Challenge 79: Clash at beattheblackdog. Set soon after Vol. 1, Act 3.


**Title:** Uncoordinated

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** JJ, Drake.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** Soon after Vol. 1, Act 3.

 **Summary:** Drake is finding his new partner more than a little confusing, while JJ has his own reasons for being perplexed.

 **Word Count:** 1056

 **Content Notes:** None necessary.

 **Written For:** Challenge 79: Clash at beattheblackdog.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Arriving at the 27th Precinct for first shift, JJ stopped dead in his tracks, staring at his partner in horror. "Oh no!"

Drake looked up from his paperwork and frowned. "What's wrong?" Then worry set in. "Has something dreadful happened that I don't know about?"

"We clash!" JJ gasped.

"What?" Drake had only been working with JJ for three weeks and was still getting used to his new partner's quirks, just as he was sure JJ was still adjusting to his, but this was a new one.

JJ gestured to Drake's blue suit and then to his own outfit; a sage green jacket over dark brown pants, cream shirt, and a sweater in toning shades of brown and cream. The new falls colours suited his complexion really well, especially since his hair was currently its natural shade. "We clash!" he repeated. "This is horrible!"

Drake was still at a loss. What was wrong with his suit? It was the best one he had. "Sorry, JJ; you've lost me." He liked JJ well enough, but the little guy often confused the hell out of him.

"You're wearing blue and I'm wearing green and brown, it's a total fashion disaster. I thought it would be okay, because you always wear a brown or black suit. I didn't even know you had a blue one!"

"It's the best one I own, so I only wear it when I have to be in court," Drake explained, still unsure what the problem was. To be honest, as far as he could see there wasn't a problem.

"You're in court today?"

Drake nodded. "This afternoon. It's a case from last year, so I'm just going over the details to refresh my memory." He gestured at the files spread out in front of him.

"Oh. Well maybe we can get away with it if we don't have to go anywhere together." Still frowning, JJ took off his jacket, hung it over the back of his chair, and sat down opposite Drake.

"I still don't get what the problem is," Drake admitted.

JJ looked at him, wide-eyed, and then sighed heavily. "Oh dear, you really have no color sense at all, do you?"

"Color sense? What's that?"

"It's even worse than I thought!" JJ groaned, dropping his forehead to the desk with a thud.

Drake winced. That had to hurt.

"Why me?" JJ asked, his voice muffled by paperwork. After a moment he lifted his head up again and regarded Drake with weary patience. "Some colours go together, and some colours don't. For instance, you wouldn't wear red and pink together."

"No, of course not," Drake agreed. JJ beamed approvingly at him, and then Drake spoiled it by adding, "I'd look like a Valentine's card, and anyway, I don't own anything pink. It's girly."

Closing his eyes, JJ took a slow, steadying breath. This was going to be even harder than he thought, but he wasn't one to be beaten, so he launched into a detailed explanation of the colour wheel and how some colors blended or toned while others looked hideous together, ending with the words, "So you see your shade of blue and my shade of green just don't go together at all!" He noticed Drake's eyes were a bit glazed by the time he'd finished.

"I sort of get that you wouldn't want to wear the colors together, but you're wearing one while I'm wearing the other. How is that a problem?" Drake asked, looking more bewildered than ever.

"Because we'll clash whenever we go anywhere together!" JJ sounded exasperated. "I do my best to be stylish and fashionable, but all anyone will think if they see us together is how hideous the two colors look."

"I think you're making too much of this, JJ," Drake said kindly. "Anyone we talk to will most likely either be a victim or a criminal; victims will have more pressing things on their minds, and why would you care what a criminal thinks?"

"I'd care because we should look smart and professional; it instils confidence in our abilities as detectives. As it is, how are people supposed to take us seriously when we're doing our jobs if you clash with me?"

"JJ, I'm your partner, not a fashion accessory. It's not how we look together that matters, it's how well we do our jobs."

"I know that, but presentation is important too," JJ insisted. "Or it should be. It's easy enough to project an air of professionalism when in uniform, but plain-clothes detectives should hold themselves to a higher standard. We're not just enforcing the law now; we're investigating crimes and bringing the perpetrators to justice. It's a big responsibility."

JJ sounded so earnest that Drake couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure you're right, but short of one of us going home to change, which I doubt the Chief would allow, there's not much we can do about our clashing colors, is there?"

"I suppose not," JJ agreed reluctantly.

"Besides, I'll be headed for court before we're halfway through shift, which means you might have to work with someone else if you get called to a crime scene, and chances are you'll clash with them too."

"That's true I guess. Just promise me one thing, Drake?"

"What's that?"

"Next time you have to wear your court suit, let me know in advance so I can pick out an outfit that tones with it instead of clashing, would you?"

"Okay, sure, I can do that if it would make you happy."

"It would." JJ beamed happily across at him. "Thanks, Drakey. You're the best!"

"Drakey?" Drake's eyebrows went up.

"Sorry, would you prefer if I didn't call you that?"

Drake considered the question, then smiled. "No, it's okay, it's just… no one's ever called me that before. I think I kinda like it, just as long as you don't call me that when we're on a case."

"That's fair. I'm gonna grab a coffee, would you like me to get you one?" JJ pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Please. I could use one right about now." As JJ bounced away, Drake watched him go, smiling slightly. JJ wasn't like anyone he'd ever met, but thinking about it, he could have done a lot worse. As partners went, JJ was a pretty okay guy.

.

The End


End file.
